


Sensations

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: dunno if you'll do this but, incontinent dave wetting a diaper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> He's like 25 in this.

So you’ve been *officially* diagnosed with urge incontinence, which of course you already knew about, having accidentally wet your pants multiple times before resorting to buying adult diapers. The fucked up part is, your incontinence really helps your fetish, and you suspect that it may have even been caused by it. You don’t dare tell anyone about that part, though, because you would die of embarrassment if anyone besides your bro found out about your fetish for wetting.

Anyway, back to the present: you’re home alone, sitting in a t-shirt and diaper, anticipating the moment when you lose control and soak it. You’re watching some show on TV but not really all that invested in it, but you are drinking some water to keep hydrated and to fill your bladder. The fact that you continue with this fetish even after you’ve developed this incontinence, or even  _because_  you’re incontinent, is so irrevocably fucked up that you have no doubt you’re going to hell after you die.

You’re in the middle of thinking about how fucked up you are when an all-too-familiar pang hits your bladder. You could just piss in your diaper right now, but you prefer to wait until you’re unable to control it. Which, admittedly, doesn’t take that long these days.

Speaking of your diaper, it really feels nice and soft against your cock, and you’ve grown to love this feeling. You rub yourself a little with your diaper, relishing the sensation and noise that it provides. Now you’re really feeling the urgent need to piss, but still you wait.

You only have to wait a few minutes before the stream of piss starts, enveloping your dick and balls before soaking into the diaper.  _God, I fucking_   _love_   _this_ , you think, and you start to moan and rut your hips against your diaper as you pee. You’re careful not to make yourself too hard to pee though, and you slow your hips down as you continue to piss into your diaper. Soon, it stops, and you bring your hand into your piss-soaked diaper to jerk yourself off. You only last a couple of minutes, proving just how much the simple act of peeing into a diaper turns you on.

You’re lucky you live alone.


End file.
